


rain (lean in a little closer)

by andthencoffee (yawawoo)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, M/M, Master's Student Jaehyun, Mentioned Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Mentioned Lee Naeun (April), Pre-Slash, Professor Suh Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawawoo/pseuds/andthencoffee
Summary: Written for#30DayJohnJaeChallengeDay 10: RainJaehyun had an umbrella and something to say to Professor Suh.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	rain (lean in a little closer)

**Author's Note:**

> This got a bit long so I decided to post this here hehe(*´ω｀*)
> 
> Unbeta'd~

If it wasn't for Minhyuk and Naeun persuading him to finish next week's script in advance so that they could use the extra time to study for finals, Jaehyun wouldn't be caught anywhere near the campus recording room in the Humanities building on a Saturday afternoon. A _rainy_ Saturday afternoon. Sure, he loved hosting the campus radio and podcast with his friends, but he'd really rather be cozily burrowed in his blankets and asleep on a bleak rainy day. He had an umbrella with him, so at least nothing could stop him from getting back to his dorm.

It seemed like not everyone came prepared, however. As Jaehyun descended the final steps of the stairwell, he could see someone standing just outside of the glass doors of the east wing exit, his broad shoulders a familiar sight.

"Afternoon, Professor Suh." 

Jaehyun bit back a smile as the man startled, turning to look at him with slightly wide eyes and a bewildered look. He must have been lost in thought.

"Oh, hello, Jaehyun-ssi," the man smiled, and Jaehyun tried his best to not let his emotions bleed all over his expression. "It's Saturday! What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Professor," Jaehyun said, trying for a controlled smile. Hopefully it wasn't too loopy.

"Oh, well. I only wanted to pick up a reference I left on my desk," he said, gesturing at the bookbag on his shoulder. "But then I somehow ended up browsing the internet for more, and before I realized it I've missed lunch and it's raining. What about you? Just looking for fast WiFi to download some shows?"

It took Jaehyun a second too long to chuckle and reply because he was just noticing that there were water droplets on the man's glasses, and he looked away when Professor Suh Johnny turned to him questioningly. "Um… my dorm's WiFi is fine… I had a radio club meeting, or something like that."

"Ah, what dedication! I heard you and your co-hosts have been steadily bringing back its popularity. Good job," said Johnny merrily, unaware of Jaehyun swallowing thickly at the words _good job_.

"Thank you," Jaehyun said, chest warm and bubbly because of the unexpected meeting. Riding on that high, Jaehyun said, "...as I told you before, I've gotten a set of data from my podcast project, but I still… I still don't know exactly how to link my findings with the theory of media convergence we discussed last week…"

"Ah, we did only touch that on a surface level," Johnny quipped, making thoughtful sounds.

 _Here it goes._ "Do you—have time, Professor? For another quick discussion?"

That was… bold. But also not really? It sounded innocent enough.

However, Jaehyun stood his ground and stood straighter. He looked directly into Johnny's warm chocolate eyes, determined. His ears were probably flaming red but he wouldn't back down. Not after almost a year of dancing around each other. Jaehyun was going to be done with his master's soon. He had to do something before he graduated. 

Johnny was looking at him with an unreadable expression. There was something wistful there that made Jaehyun feel like he was being appraised thoroughly for once. Like Johnny was finally really looking at him. The way Jaehyun had wanted him to ever since he realized his feelings for the man.

"Well," Johnny started, and perhaps Jaehyun's heartbeat was matching the torrent of rain that was suddenly picking up. It started pouring like nobody's business, and they had to take a few steps back to avoid getting splashed.

Before Jaehyun realized it, they were now standing almost shoulder to shoulder, huddled in a corner beside the doors and a tall side wall. Johnny slipped his hands into the pockets of his sleek trousers, shivering a bit. It only occurred to Jaehyun that the man was only wearing a simple white shirt on a rainy autumn day. His rolled up sleeves, though… Jaehyun had been actively trying not to stare at them. Or at Johnny's lips, which were moving like he was saying something, but Jaehyun couldn't hear.

"Pardon?" said Jaehyun, raising his voice and leaning a bit into Johnny's personal space before he could stop himself.

"I wouldn't mind sitting down for coffee and discussing it with you," Johnny said, right to his ears as he swooped down to further decrease the distance between them. "I don't have an umbrella though, and my car's parked up front."

Jaehyun stared at Johnny's collarbone and necklaces under the wide, banded collar of his shirt, dumbstruck as he caught a whiff of his fresh lavender cologne. He stepped back a bit to rid himself of the many temptations running wild inside his head, only to come almost nose to nose with a smirking Suh Johnny.

"I—have an umbrella," Jaehyun choked out, quickly presenting his simple, convenience store bought clear umbrella horizontally like some sacred sword.

"Hmm. How about we wait for the rain to let up a bit?" said Johnny who finally showed mercy by getting out of Jaehyun's personal, 'will impulsively kiss' space.

"Okay," Jaehyun breathed out in relief, only for his eyes to widen again when Johnny took his umbrella and his hand to hold so effortlessly.

"Okay," Johnny parroted, smiling and squeezing Jaehyun's hand. His hand was very warm. His body beside Jaehyun seemed to radiate warmth. If he noticed Jaehyun shuffling closer and wedging himself in the gap between Johnny's arm and the wall behind him, the taller man didn't say anything.

Going out on a rainy Saturday afternoon had never been this worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading yet another candidly indulgent piece!(人*´∀｀)｡*ﾟ+
> 
> I know this story isn't much but it would make me really happy if you left some kudos and comments uwu
> 
> Also here's my [thread](https://twitter.com/then_coffee/status/1336654704156110848?s=19) for #30DayJohnJaeChallenge on Twitter if you wanna check out the rest of my submissions(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
